The Power Of Love
by nickersoncrazy
Summary: You gave me strength, you gave me the will to survive... oneshot


A/N: I use a lot prayer and faith in this particular story, and if you _do_ review this I just want to say that I do not respect reviews that are against God as I believe in Him. I sincerely hope that your review will not hurt my relegious sentiments ( okay, that sounds a little too...formal, doesn't it? I hope you've got my point)

This one is a little sad and depressing, but I think it's worth a read ( and maybe a review too, lol! )

* * *

"There's nothing we can do." 

Mr. Drew sinks to his chair, Hannah begins to weep, and George hugs the crying Bess reassuringly. Ned just stares at the doctor in disbelief. It's all he can do.

"I'm sorry. We did everything we could."

_No. No He didn't just say...No._

The first time he saw her, from the last time he saw her, on that stretcher, bleeding ; it all flashes before his eyes. He could see her face, smiling in front of his, but she's not really there. His heart clenched in pain.

"Do something, I'm begging you," he whispered to Doctor Roger. "Anything, just save her."

"I'm sorry , we've given up," he says without much sympathy.

Ned stays quite for a long moment.

_She's suffering. She's in pain._

He walked over to the glass window through which he could see his girlfriend, hooked onto life support, a number of tubes attached to her body. He felt dizzy.

Then something in him snapped.

"How can you give up when you haven't even tried?" he suddenly yelled at the doctor who was standing there. "You're a doctor. Go in there and do something. You can't let her die like that. I won't let you," he caught the collar of the doctor's coat and shook him up. The emotional tremble in his voice was unmistakable. He pushed the doctor against the wall.

"Ned stop that, please," George begged him, pulling him away. The others just watched, tears in their eyes. Ned pushed George away.

"If you're not giong to do anything, then let me," he said, his attention still fixed on the doctor. He maneuvered around him, and pushed open the swinging doors of the emergency room and walked inside.

"You can't go in there," Dr. Roger said, hurrying to catch him.

But Ned didn't stop. Not even when Mr. Drew and Hannah tried to stop him. He was determined. He didn't care what the others thought of him. All he wanted was to see Nancy open her eyes. He walked straight over to her bed. One look at her and the pain deepened.

"Nancy, come on Nan, wake up. Show these doctors that they're wrong. Get up Nancy, for me, please," he said softly, patting her cheek, trying hard to keep the tears away." The others walked in to see what he was going to do.

"Please get out of here. You do not have the permission to be here," Dr. Roger said, firmly. He caught hold of Ned's arm.

"I don't care about permission. I don't care about your stupid rules and regulations. All I care about is her," Ned shouted at him. He knew this was not the way to behave in public. But he couldn't think. To see the girl he loved so much in that kind of a situation, made him lose his sanity completely. He turned back to Nancy.

"Get up, Nancy. Baby, please. Get up," he almost screamed. He was shaking her so hard, that she was almost sitting, and when he let go, she fell to the bed, still lifeless. Ned let a tear slide down.

"I'll show you what faith can do," he told the doctor, and with one last look at Nancy, he left.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Why?_

Ned was kneeling down in front of the crucifix in the little chapel at the hospital.

_Why?_

He was all alone.

_You made my life beautiful by giving her to me and now You're taking her away?_

His eyes were red.

_She's like a flower in Your garden, and all of a sudden you decide to pluck her. What about the rest of us? What about me? If You're taking her, take me too. Don't leave me alone. I need her._

The tears rolled down.

_What have I done to deserve this? Don't put her through so much pain. It hurts me. God, please._

Ned clenched his fists in frustration.

"Don't do this to me," Ned said out loud. "To us. Don't hurt me so badly."

_I trust in you, Jesus. I have faith._

_-------------------------------------------_

Late that night, Ned sat on the edge of Nancy's bed, holding her hand. He was tired of crying. He simply sat and looked at her beautiful face, his face expressionless.

_Don't worry, Nan. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise._

He squeezed her hand gently.

_You've got to be strong. You've got to fight. I know you can do it. Please don't give up. I'm not._

He kissed her hand.

_I can't live without you. You wake up and I'll make sure the rest of your life is wonderful. Just wake up._

_Please._

_I love you so much._

He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Immediately, Nancy's fingers moved ever so slightly in his hand.

Ned thought he imagined it.

But then, her eyelids opened, slowly. Ned held his breath.

"Ned," she whispered.

---------------------------------------------

"Where is she?" Mr. Drew asked Bess and George, as soon as he arrived at the hospital with Hannah. He saw Dr. Roger and ran over to him.

"Where's my daughter?", he asked, out of breath.

"She's inside," the doctor replied, smiling.

"But how? You said -,"Hannah asked, happy tears in her eyes.

"No medicine saved her. It was the power of love," Dr. Roger gerstuered towards the window, where Nancy and Ned were sharing a beautiful moment together.

Ned was stroking her hair, looking down at her lovingly. Buth of them seemed completely oblivious to the fact that they were being watched. Ned seemed to be telling her that everything would be alright. He then leaned closer and kissed her tenderly. When they broke apart, he leaned his forehead against hers and whispered something.

"The power of love," Dr. Roger said, tears in his eyes.

* * *

I didn't have the heart to kill Nancy ( I'm crying as it is) Hope you liked it. 

nickersoncrazy:,,,!


End file.
